Como niña
by AZULMITLA
Summary: Las fobias eran vergonzosas, pero descubrieran tu secreto estando semi-desnudo, bueno eso no era nada bueno, ameno claro si Arturia Pendragon lo descubría, GilxArturia.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Hola FSN no me pertenece, la historia es mía y me base en un fic que leí de SCCaptor, don mi Xao Lang sufrió la pena, por si a alguien le gusta Sakura Card C la historia se llama Vergüenza Ajena.

.

Ahora, estoy probando escribir de otra de mis Ships favoritos Gilgamesh x Arturia, dos individuos fuertes, valerosos y honorables, sip, pues aunque no lo crean mi bb Gil no es un cobarde y por eso mismo jamás abandonaría una pelea y tampoco te atacaría por la espalda. Muy a su morboso modo pelea justamente, y creo que para él, una persona tiene que demostrar su valor para que se haga merecedora de su afecto. Esa es la razón por la que escogió a nuestra atormentada Arturia, y si quieren dejar sus comentarios acerca de mi fic, les pido sean críticas constructivas y sin ánimo de ofender.

.

.

Los dejo para que lean.

.

.

.

.

.

Como Niña

.

¡Como había permitido que ese imbécil de Ozymandias lo sorprendiera?! , muy tarde se dio cuenta de que todos los demás idiotas se escabullían, y luego apareció esa sonrisita socarrona en su boca antes de que misteriosamente las luces de los vestidores se apagaran, después de varios segundos de regresar la claridad a su vista salió de las regaderas temiendo lo que confirmo cuando llego a su casillero, su ropa no estaba.

.

.

Maldijo a los dioses por permitir que él! Gilgamesh de Uruk compartiera su precioso espacio con eso mestizos! Lo peor, es que Enkidu que hacía llamarse su amigo había participado. Enredándose una toalla a la cintura, que por cierto, solo había una y era extremadamente pequeña, tanto que parecía toalla de mano. Se acerco a la puerta para abrirla sigilosamente pero un escalofrió lo invadió cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez, lo hubiesen dejado encerrado, con cautela tomo la perilla y lentamente la giro. Abierta, al menos la puerta estaba abierta, pero si no se daba prisa el timbre sonaría para avisar del inicio del descanso, y los pasillos estarían a rebosar de alumnos que lo atraparían como los dioses lo habían traído al mundo, y sus sucias e indignas miradas lo devorarían por cada rincón de su perfecto cuerpo.

.

RING! RING!

.

Muy tarde, la campana había sonado y Gil sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo de los vestidores por el amplio pasillo, doblo en una esquina y al escuchar voces acercándose entro a la primera puerta que encontró, por suerte estaba abierta y podía esconderse para ganar tie3mpo y pensar en cómo saldría de esta.

.

Camino de espaldas por la habitación y cuando se giro para ver a su alrededor se topo con esqueletos y animales tanto vivos como disecados y al instante se horrorizo, y no es porque Gil fuera particularmente sensible al maltrato animal o a la disección de animales, sino mas bien por la clase de animales ante él; lagartijas, ranas .. .sí, reptiles.

Al rubio se le seco la boca y contuvo la respiración menos mal que no habían serpientes pensó, y moviéndose a un lado se dio la vuelta solo para toparse con lo que sus pensamientos se negaban a evocar, una enorme!… caja!…de cristal!, un nido de serpientes.

Gil abrió los ojos horrorizado y un fuerte grito agudo y chillón salió de su boca.

Un grito de niña, Gilgamesh de Uruk había gritado como niña.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-.

Arturia miraba al chico semidesnudo ante ella esperando una respuesta. Gil trato de recomponerse lo mejor que pudo, enserio!? –Pensó Gil- De todas la personas en el instituto tenía que encontrarse con Arturia Pendragon¡?.

\- Arturia¡ no pasa nada – trato de pensar rápido en una excusa- solo me tropecé con los…

Gil no pudo continuar cuando su vista bajo hasta las manos de Arturia, encontrándose con que estas sostenían una enorme serpiente. Echándose hacia atrás y tragando una fuerte bocanada de aire.

-Alejala de mí¡- casi se escucho como una súplica

.

Fue entonces cuando Arturia lo comprendió Gilgamesh de Uruk el chico más egocéntrico, fastidioso, presumido, irreverente; le tenía fobia a las serpientes.

-Gilgamesh- Arturia hablo con voz suave y divertida –Le tienes miedo a las serpientes?

.

-Eso no . . eso no es del todo. . verdad –Gil trataba de mantener la compostura, pero era más que evidente su miedo.

.

-Pues no es lo que parece –Arturia dibujo una tenue sonrisa-entonces, si me acerco a ti no tendría porque pasar nada, verdad?-vio como las facciones siempre controladas de Gilgamesh se fueron transformando en claras muecas de terror, y la chica no pudo aguantar la tentación de hacerle pagar sus bromas y sus burlas hacia su persona y, porque no, al resto de los estudiantes con los que el Amo y señor del Instituto Chaldea se metía- Arturia dio un pequeño paso y Gilgamesh por instinto subió las rodillas hasta su pecho dejando expuesta una parte bastante impresionante de su anatomía, razón por la que Arturia la noto y su rostro se convirtió en un autentico tomate.

.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y por un momento no supo que decir.

.

-Maldición Arturia! Aleja esa cosa de mí –la voz de Gilgamesh la saco de su estado de shock y rápidamente le dio la espalda.

.

-Tú aleja esa cosa de mi!

.

-Te volviste loca mujer! de que me estás hablando?!

.

-Solo cúbrete!

.

Gil recordó la escasez de sus prendas y rápidamente busco con la mirada algo para cubrirse, sin mucho éxito.

.

-No tengo nada con que cubrirme! –Miro a Arturia –dame tu bata de laboratorio.

.

Arturia se quito la bata y se la entrego a Gil con los ojos cerrados.

.

-Ya te cubriste?!

.

-No –la voz de Gilgamesh sonó demasiado relajada y Arturia se dio cuenta que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, el rubio miro con diversión como Arturia se tensaba –lo hare, hasta que alejes ese desagradable reptil de mi vista.

.

La chica se apresuro a depositar a la serpiente en su nido con mucho cuidado y Gil dejo su pequeña "prenda" en la mesa.

.

-Bien! Ya esta! Voy a voltear y espero por tu bien que estés cubierto –con algo de temor y no muy convencida Arturia se giro, encontrándose con el mismo semblante burlón y autosuficiente de Gilgamesh.

.

-Como ves Arturia, ya estoy cubierto-una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su boca-oh, es que te decepcione y querías seguir recreándote con mi cuerpo?.

.

-Claro Gilgamesh, tanto como tú deseas que una serpiente se deslice por el tuyo.

.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a las amigas de Arturia, las chicas se quedaron viendo a los dos rubios, Gilgamesh con una bata de laboratorio y Arturia con el semblante contraído por la molestia que siempre le causaba Gilgamesh.

.

-Ah…mmhh…no, interrumpimos nada, verdad? –Rin fue la primera en romper el extraño momento- nosotras. . . regresamos porque nos dijeron que escucharon gritar a una chica en el laboratorio –Rin se dirigió a Arturia- estas bien Turi?

.

Arturia tardo un poco en entender pero antes de que pudiera distinguir la victoria Gil ya lo estaba explicando.

.

-Sí, de hecho, yo también lo escuche y por eso salí corriendo de los vestidores para socorrer a la chica –miro a Arturia para observar su reacción y cuando vio brillar en sus ojos la latente determinación de desmentirlo agrego-, es por eso que por las prisas no termine de vestirme, lo digo porque no quiero que se formen una mala idea de lo que podría interpretarse como un encuentro…romántico –sonrió.

.

Al escuchar esto último Arturia se quedo muda, no daba crédito a lo dicho por el rubio, como se atrevía a insinuar algo tan desagradable y poco creíble! Muy a su pesar el idiota tenía razón, le seguiría el juego, pero esta se la cobraría, ya se le ocurriría como.

.

-Sí, bueno…tuve problemas con las chicas, una de ellas se salió de su nido y … yo…eehmm…pensé que se había comido a tequila! Sí, eso! Las dos se salieron del nido y al no encontrar a Tequila pensé que brandy se la había comido!

.

-Y fue ahí cuando gritaste –dijo Gil.

.

-Y fue ahí cuando entro Gilgamesh.

.

-Exacto! –exclamo Gil- bueno sritas. Mi buena obra del día termina aquí-comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y cuando estaba en la entrada se detuvo para mirar a Arturia por sobre su hombro- y otra cosa Arturia, te deje un regalo sobre la mesa, es un recuerdo, piensa en mí cuando la uses –y guiñendo un ojo se fue.

.

Él y su enorme ego caminaron con paso regio, orgulloso y seguro por los pasillos, haciendo a los alumnos a un lado con su sola presencia, dándose paso entre ellos; se acerco a una chica que estuvo hablando por su móvil pero se quedo muda cuando lo vio vestido con una pequeña bata que lo cubría hasta mitad del muslo, le quito el celular y marco a su mayordomo para que le llevara ropa.

.

Seguramente Arturia Pendragon se cobraría el favor que le hiso, pero eso en lugar de desagradarle. . . lo deseaba. Seguro sería toda una aventura.

.

.

.

.

.

Pues esto es todo, como dije antes déjenme sus rvws y les doy un abrazo . . .de lejitos ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Dos pueden Jugar

.

-Porque tengo que aceptar un castigo por una situación que claramente no la ocasione yo!-Gilgamesh miraba de forma muy dura y despectiva al director mientras le daba la noticia de que por causa de su impúdica vestimenta y por pasearse en los pasillos de esa noble institución debía aplicarle un castigo, pero a pesar de que el único en la habitación con un titulo y la edad suficiente para representar una figura de autoridad se encontraba con la inquisidora mirada del adolescente y no dejaba de sentirse como una cucaracha a punto de ser aplastada.

.

Por cada palabra que salía de la boca del director la mirada de Gilgamesh se volvía más dura y fulminante que ponía cada vez más nervioso al pobre tipo, hasta que salió el nombre de la Presidenta Arturia como la responsable de su castigo, las facciones endurecidas en el rostro del rubio se fueron relajando poco a poco y sin decir más acepto la hoja donde especificaba lugar y hora de su castigo. Para alivio del pobre hombre Gil acepto con un escueto "bien" y salió de la oficina con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro; la verdad ya se estaba impacientando, pensaba que la rubia ya se había tardado en dar su golpe y él estaba listo para jugar con ella.

::::::::::::

Todo aquel que escucha el nombre de Arturia Pendragon siempre lo asociaba con los sinónimos de fuerza, entereza, estoicismo y nobleza; y Arturia estaba bien con eso, sabía que el trabajo era duro pero siendo la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil no podía dar menos que eso, sus compañeros y subordinados eran personas que como ella no estaban exentas a flaquear, por esa misma razón cuando algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a cuchichiar acerca de lo genial que les pareció ver como Gilgamehs se revelaba contra la opresión y el yugo que el uniforme escolar representaba para la libertad en la juventud, y vio con sus propios ojos como vitoreaban y ovacionaban al rubio d Uruk, Arturia aprecio la poca vergüenza de Gilgamehs al mostrar su total empatía a tales atenciones. Cuando sus amigas, las mismas que los habían encontrado en esa inusual escena, la acorralaron pidiendo una amonestación para el rubio, argumentando que era un acto indecoroso y de total falta de respeto hacia la institución, y claro, no falto algún que otro maestro puritano que hablo con ella y con el director acerca de tal espectáculo, uno que no podía pasarse por alto sin su respectivo castigo, y para añadir la cereza al pastel, le pidieron a Arturia que fuera ella misma quien se encargara del tan ansiado castigo.

.

Arturia no pudo disimular su inconformidad ante la orden, la cual se volvió petición y se transformo en una súplica silenciosa cuando el Director declino en ella su obligación, cuando todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo en que la Presidenta estudiantil era la indicada para el castigo hacia el rubio d'Uruk, se dio por terminado el tema, y Arturia estaba casi segura de que el Director casi, volvió a respirar al verse libre de "su" obligación. Pero debía admitir que, aunque la encomienda la tomo por sorpresa no le desagradaba, el rubio tendría un muy duro castigo.

.

::::::::::::::::

El dojo de la escuela era amplio y bullicioso con estudiante yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, pero en ese momento las practicas estaban por terminar cuando Gilgamesh llego. El sempai encargado del grupo avanzado se acercó a él con la ingenua idea de que tal vez, Gilgamesh pudiera unirse a ellos y olvidar las tareas que le fueron impuestas para su castigo.

.

Gilgamesh recorrió el amplio salón con su mirada carmesí escudriñando cada rincón y a cada estudiante de kempo allí presente, pero el rubio arrugo su entrecejo cuando el sempai lo saco de su escrutinio y Gil lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

.

-Hola Gilgamehs, me…

-Donde esta Arturia!

.

La siempre autoritaria voz de Gilgamesh demandaba una respuesta aceptable y el joven casi se cuadra como un soldado en presencia del Rey, hasta que otro estudiante lo llamo con urgencia por un pequeño accidente con su compañero de entrenamiento, pero antes de atender a sus estudiantes contesto rápidamente a Gilgamesh.

.

-E-ella no tiene porque venir –y el pobre muchacho corrió hacia ellos.

.

…que ella no tiene porque –pensó Gilgamesh mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y caminaba a la salida del gimnasio, si Arturia Pendragon pensaba que podía burlarse de Él, Gilgamesh d'Uruk! estaba por conocerlo de verdad.

:::::::

.

Gilgamesh ingresaba una vez más al gimnasio de la escuela con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa burlona y llena de suficiencia tan propia de él, por fin había visto a la rubia Pendragon y le dejo bien en claro que él no se iba a rebajar a mezclarse con unos chuchos que no le llegaban ni a los talones en un combate de kempo, así que mientras la rubia discutía que no está ahí como sensei, ni como invitado para dar lecciones, sino para cumplir con su castigo y solo como ayudante del equipo, claro que Gilgamesh se tiro a reír como nunca en su vida con los alocados argumentos de la rubia, cuando Arturia se dio cuenta de que nada lograría si esa discusión no finalizaba se le ocurrió picar un poco su orgullo, su enorme orgullo.

.

Gilgamesh contemplo a la pequeña figura en medio del área de combate ya completamente equipado y listo para el encuentro.

.

-Y bien, si tú eres la persona que me va a enfrentar la pequeña Arturia debe haberse dado por vencida –claro que Gilgamesh sabía muy bien que nunca debes subestimar a tu oponente, pero tenía que medir su carácter, y provocarlo era una forma de hacerlo, el rubio tenía muy presente que este encuentro lo llevaría a ridiculizar a la Presidenta, pues si él ganaba ella tendría que vestirse con ropas bastante reveladoras que él mismo le facilitaría, o, tal vez un disfraz de Fiona le quedaría mejor, Gilgamesh suspiro, existían tantas posibilidades.

.

El rubio se puso serio por fin y miro detenidamente a su "rival", torció una sonrisa socarrona y se acercó al ruedo con su andar despreocupado.

.

-Dime pequeño chucho –Gilgamesh se acercó a casi un metro de distancia de su oponente y al darse cuenta que era mucho más bajo de lo que pensó, se inclinó un poco para verse más dramático- ¿eres de primero, o no me conoces lo suficiente? Jajjaja claro que eso sería algo imposible, ni siquiera siendo ciego y sordo no podrías saber de mí.

.

-…

.

La persona frente a él se mostró algo incómodo, pero aun así no contesto ni se movió, algo que a Gilgamesh le irrito bastante, aunque tampoco lo demostró así que, sin más, se acercó al equipo de entrenamiento y tomo un boken, se dio la vuelta con su andar arrogante –una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo el boken en su hombro-. Gilgamesh miro de frente a su oponente tratando de descifrar el rostro detrás de la careta protectora y tomando la posición de combate, espero.

.

El primer movimiento fue lanzado y el aire se separó al paso del arma de madera y Gil dio un paso hacia atrás al tiempo que bloqueaba los golpes que le eran lanzados, aunque sin quitar su usual sonrisa, la fuerza con que era atacado fue aumentado y la rudeza de la batalla se incrementó cundo la pequeña persona en el círculo de combate uso una técnica más avanzada de lo que Gil fue capaz de visualizar haciendo que el rubio aplicara más fuerza de la que tenía planeado –al menos por el momento- utilizar para barrer con el pequeño chucho.

.

Se separaron por un momento para tratar de calmar sus respiraciones; Gilamesh frunció un poco el ceño y su mirada cambio por completo, tendría que ponerse serio, algo que nunca pensó que pasaría, ya que, él sabía que ninguno de los miembros del club era un digno rival, ese era el principal motivo por el que no se unió a ese club, pero entonces, ¿Quién era ese mestizo que le estaba dando pelea? Porque había que admitir que el tipo era diestro, o tal vez, tenía suerte; pero se acabado¡ Gil se concentró en la pelea, ¡Gilgamesh d'Uruk no perdería esa pelea!

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::

.

OH mi bebe, no tiene idea de lo que le voy a hacer, jajaja. Hola! Vamos a tener que dividir el capítulo, así que: ¡esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba!

.

Vamos a tener que hacer sufrir un poquitín al Goldie, creo que se lo merece por querer obligar a Arturia a disfrazarse de Fiona o de… Burrooo, ese Goldie no tiene perdón. Aunque todavía no sé cómo voy a castigarlo a él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3

-Ni hablar! ¡Dijo que esto no está en debate!

-Y tu recuerdo que tienes que honrar nuestro acuerdo, fue un duelo y yo lo gane con toda honestidad. A demás, si no querías que llegáramos a tanto no debiste hacer trampa.

-Para ser honestos fuiste tú la que me tentó desde un inicio. –Al ver que la petisa está disponible para tomar la palabra continuo-, así es! Si desde un principio hubieses sido honesta admitiendo que serias tú mi adversario no me hubieses tentado a regresarte la broma. En concreto, ese fue el motivo por el que ahora eres tú la que celebra y reclama el pago por tu victoria. Cuando lo más honesto por tu parte seria admitir que los dos p..p- salimos victoriosos.

-Ni siquiera tú te tragas tu propia bazofia.

-Es la verdad.

-Solo mírate! No puedes pronunciar la palabra perdedor mucho menos aceptar que pudiste perder! Era yo la que tenía la ventaja y por eso comeiste una falta tan descarada!

-Tks, sabes que soy campeón de Kendo, verdad?

-Eres insoportable Gilgamesh. Esto no nos lleva a nada muy bueno para su peso Arturia tuvo que seguirle el juego al arrogante chico. Dime cual será la temática y lo pensare.

...

Debió saberlo, sí, debió saber que esa sonrisa arrogante no escondía más que solo caos y destrucción.

...

El día del duelo ...

La verdad del mar dicho nunca lo vio venir, ese no fue un movimiento de Kendo, sino un movimiento de arte marcial, aunque la petisa lo haya querido querido desfrazar un último minuto esa barrida con una fingida estocada en el bajo vientre, el rubio lo vio. Y lo planteó. Tal como lo que era, un movimiento prohibido. Aunque le desarmado y eso signifique su derrota, ¡no puedo darle la victoria en esas condiciones!

.

-A eso se le llama falta.-Aunque Gilgamesh estaba en el suelo con la espada de madera amenazadoramente apuntando a su rostro, no existe en su aura ni una pizca de derrota, sus ojos rubíes que nunca dejaron de mirar tan intensamente a la careta de su contrincante parecían mirar a través de su disfraz.-, y el nivel de la falta, por consecuencia te valdría la descalificación.

.

Su oponente se retira la careta ante la mirada ahora divertida de Gilgamesh.- Palabras honorables y llenas de ética deportiva, tan fuera del lugar como el movimiento tan descarado que realizaste hace unos momentos.

-Oh, y ... ¿qué sería eso? .- El rubio sonreía con sorna mientras Arturia sin dejar de amenazarlo con su boken arrugaba el frente sin entender, como es este hombre podría hacerla hervir la sangre, todos los sentimientos que ella creía tener bajo control, colisionaban con un solo movimiento de Gilgamesh.

La petinesa entendía que el rubio d´Uruk era un individuo bastante inteligente y calculador para cualquier situación en la que se involucraba, las actividades en las que participa, curriculares o extracurriculares las realizaciones con increíble destreza y por lo que ella había constatado, sin mayor esfuerzo

Sí, Gilgamesh d'Uruk es un individuo implacable, pero su personalidad ególatra y un tanto maquiavélica bien envuelta bajo ese cuerpo, para desagrado de Arturia tenía que aceptar, era bastante atractivo. Tan diferente a ella en tantos aspectos, ciertos motivos eran esos para no tener tantos roces en sus 2 años en el instituto.

.

-Tanto es tu cinismo para no reconocerlo! Crees acaso que pasaría por alto tu mano apretando mi glúteo!

-Eh? .- el perfecto rostro de Gilgamesh mostro una inocencia fingida mientras poco a poco cambiaba a uno de diablillo travieso-, lo sentiste?

Con un movimiento rápido Arturia tomo el mango del boken y con las dos manos lo empujo con fuerza directo hacia Gilgamesh tan cerca, que algunas hebras rubias se elevaron por el aire. Mientras Arturia se acercaba con rabia contenida al rostro del rubio.

-No tientes tu suerte Gilgamesh.-su voz salió como un susurro letal-No olvides que tenemos un trato y, no estás en condiciones para mostrarte arrogante, como yo lo veo, no te conviene hacerme enfadar.

-Serias capaces, Arturia? Tú, la presidenta del honorable consejo estudiantil, tomando venganza?

Arturia se acerco más a su rostro.- Pruebebame.

Gil la tomo con un movimiento rápido e invirtió las posiciones, y en un pestañeo Arturia estaba de espalda en el piso y Gilgamesh sobre ella.

-Sabes, presidenta? En este momento tienes un rostro bastante divertido. Me pregunto, ¿qué fibra tengo que tocar para ser único testigo de todas sus reacciones?

Y sin una palabra más el goldie se retiro del gimnasio.

Semanas más tarde ...

Las amigas de Arturia Pendragon miraban extrañadas a su amiga rubia ir y venir de un lado a otro y, aunque se mostraba con su acostumbrado semblante serio y liderazgo competente, no pasa por alto el hecho de que su querida amiga les escondía algo, número uno : llevará una larga gabardina color arena, número dos: no se ha quitado desde que llego, y número tres: dijo que estaba esperando a alguien para hacerlo.

-Presidenta, veo que no cumpliste tu palabra.

-Lo único que se ve aquí es que muestras que tan deshonesto antes de Gilgamesh, no parece que hallas cumplido con el trato y esa gabardina lo demuestra.

-Querida Arturia al igual que tú; también esperaba llegar al instituto para poder quitarme la prenda, no quiero escandalizar a nadie.

-de verdad? Realmente es eso? Ó no quieres que tu disfraz te reste víctimas?

Con parsimoniosos y calculados movimientos Gilgamesh comenzó a desabotonar y desamarrar la gabardina con la atenta mirada de Arturia y en cuanto esta comenzó a abrirse, Gil coloco una mano a cada costado de la prenda abriéndola solo para la rubia mirara su interior.

Arturia no daba crédito, en serio fue capaz!

-Cierra eso! Gilgamesh faltaste a tu palabra, ese no es el disfraz de Sr. Gus.

El Goldie levanto la mano en un acto solemne y miro a Arturia para que le diera la palabra.

-Querida Arturia, no he faltado en mi palabra. Este es el traje que me diste y lo único que hice fue usar sus partes rescatables, por tanto no existe falta en ello.

\- No existe nada parecido al Sr, Gus que estés usando.

\- Si miras con atención ... -Gil trato de abrir su prenda nuevamente.

-No te atrevas Gilgamesh!

\- Bien, como lo prefieras. Entonces escucha; Solo lo estoy usando al revés, la cola la estoy usando al frente y pinte mi cuerpo con el color de ... tus hermosos ojos verdes, jajajaja y ... -metió sus manos a los bolsillos del abrigo- las garras también son de ... tks, lagarto .

-Dinosaurio –lo corrigió Arturia-, te das cuenta de que ese tipo de vestimenta es aún más descarada que lo que usabas cuando comenzó todo ?.

-Bueno, entonces tendremos un problema.

Arturia no paso por alto el _tendremos_ , y levanto una ceja interrogante.

-Exacto presidenta, esta vez fuiste tú quien me la dio. A demás, no eres la indicada para aumentar, cuando tú no estás mostrando tu disfraz.

\- ...

-Si lo que necesitas es que yo muestre el mío para que tomes valor, lo podemos arreglar.

\- ... eres un ...! Pero bien! Te mostrare que yo si tengo palabra!

Y dando media vuelta Arturia comenzó a deshacerse de su abrigo mientras caminaba a la concurrencia, y al llegar en medio de todos descubrimos una trayectoria de león de cuerpo completo con melena que solo dejaba al descubierto su rostro, el traje era bastante holgado y de su larga cola se amarraba un moño color púrpura un juego con el enorme moño bicolor en su cuello; bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas y del medio instituto.

Arturia Prendagon nunca flaqueo, nunca mostro debilidad, ni mucho menos miedo; pero su imagen de presidenta en esas fachas, era una mancha en todo lo que ella representaba. Todos los presentes no acaban de asimilar a la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil en una trayectoria de cuerpo completo de león, cuando de tras de ella una figura alta y envuelta en un abrigo se paraba a su lado y se deshacía de la prenda mostrando una pechera de escamas que se perdía en su vientre bajo y descubría una enorme cola de dinosaurio cubriendo su parte más íntima, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo solo lo cubría una tela traslúcida en color verde y en la parte de tras, crestas doradas puntiagudas cubrían su espalda y bajaban hasta sus bien formadas nalgas.

-Bien Chuchos, este es su día de suerte puede recrearse con la visión que les ofrezco!

AAHHH Gil!

¡DIOS MIO! Es hermoso!

QUE SEXI!

Las fotos y videos no se hicieron esperar y entre el bullicio y la confusión, Arturia tomo el abrigo del rubio y se lo coloco, lo tomo del brazo y los saco del escrutinio lujurioso de las alumnas y ... del género opuesto. Esto pudo haber evitado si el rubio no lo había complicado todo desde un principio. Pero eso sería muy sencillo y el rubio no sería Gilgamesh si no gustara de complicar las cosas

Para asombro del rubio se había divertido bastante, y por extraño que resultó ser Arturia resultó ser más interesante de lo que pensó, Gilgamesh se quedo hipnotizado con el vaivén de la cola de felpa de león, era tan ridícula que daba risa. Sin darse cuenta de que llegaban a los corredores del edificio de ciencias, Arturia soltó su mano y fue calmando su respiración poco a poco mientras de quitaba su disfraz de león y se quedaba con unos jeans y camiseta. Cuando su pulso se tranquiliza y su mente cambia a su estabilidad se dio la vuelta para mirar a Gil.

El goldie correspondió a la quietud que envolvía a la chica y por el resplandor que mostraba su mirada se dio cuenta de que había despertado algo en ella. Así que, espero.

-Gilgamesh -comenzó Arturia- eres una persona con muchas virtudes, cualquier cosa que pase por alto cuando dejas ver los métodos cuestionables con los que te manejas, eres sarcástico, brabucón, ególatra, irreverente, narcisista, egocéntrico y ... ¡NO MEGUSTAS!

Hasta el momento, Gilgamesh no se había mostrado alterado, pero la última afirmación de Arturia, la decisión como una estocada, mientras que la petisa se acercaba con pasos seguros hasta él.

-Y aunque no lo digas con palabras, ¡Todo Tú Grita EGOTISTA! En mi vida conocía a una persona tan EGOISTA y molesta como tú.

Ante lo último el rubio volvió en sí.

-Egotista? Yo no voy por ahí hablando de mi vida privada, Arturia. Ni tampoco de mí persona. Y no necesito mirarme al espejo para saber que mi aspecto es intachable-termino con su sonrisa torcida característica.

-Oh mis disculpas, en realidad estas en otro nivel de egolatría-narcisista. Y no necesitas usar las palabras para las personas separadas de ti, todo en ti grita mírenme, soy el Rey del Instituto Chaldea, con ese ridículo peinado como una corona altanera levantándose hasta el cielo.

Y con eso último, Arturia se dio la vuelta para regresar a sus deberes, Gilgamesh no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar palabras que él sabía son específicos porque, vamos! Él es Gilgamesh dUruk diestro en los deportes, inteligente, astuto, y porque no reconocerlo él mismo, era atractivo, bastante atractivo. Pero a ella, no le gustaba! Y eso, era otra cosa a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

-Estoy sorprendido de que estés al tanto de mi personalidad, Arturia? Te has tomado tu tiempo para estudiarme, dime Presidenta. No tengo que preocuparme por qué te vuelvas una de mis locas fans?

Al escuchar tal diagnóstico ofensivo Arturia sin girarse observo al rubio por sobre su hombro.

-No te equivoques Gilgamesh, lo que dije es un hecho, no es un secreto para nadie tu carácter o actuar, al igual que es un hecho que _no me gustas_ . Y si no te importa –Arturia regresará la mirada al frente para seguir su camino-, me gustaría olvidar este episodio y solo conservar el conocimiento de no estar cerca de tí nunca más.

Que fue todo esto?

Bueno, pensó el rubio. Hasta ahora solo la había conocido como la imperturbable Presidenta del Consejo, pero ahora estaba intrigado por conocer a la verdadera Arturia Pendragon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

Y para mala suerte de Arturia 15 después, se incorporó un nuevo miembro al Consejo estudiantil como observador y apoyo Externo, título que le fue otorgando a Gilgamesh d'Uruk por el Director del Instituto después de que la sobornara con una donación bastante obscena para mejoras de la escuela Pero para el rubio esas eran insignificancias, estaba seguro que la presidenta estudiantil lo valía. Lo vio en sus ojos verdes cuando luchaban, lo vio cuando clavaba la espada a un costado de su cabeza, y lo vio esa última vez que hablaron. Estaba seguro que tendrían más encuentros dolorosos, pero también estaba seguro que el _premio_ serio glorioso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::

_ES EL FIN._


End file.
